genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
The Union
The Great Union of the Fourth Turning Republics,Rooster Teeth Twitter also known as The Union of The Fourth, and often referred to simply as the The Union, is the primary antagonist group of gen:LOCK. After an era of uneasy peace with its democratic rival, the Polity, the Union sparked the Global Culture War by attacking New York City and beginning its expansion across North America, and later, other continents. Overview Politics and Culture Much about the Union's government and structure is unclear. However, advertisements and episode summaries suggest that the Union is a hostile monocultural dictatorship that is, judging by its name, heavily influenced by Fourth Turning theory, and thus likely subscribes to an ideology steeped in collectivism. Despite access to advanced technology and machinery, the Union has been described to be incapable of innovation and dependent on stealing technology from its rivals. The Union holds interest in capturing intellectuals among their citizens e.g. Polity scientists and their technology. Geography Compared to the Polity, the Union is seemingly much more scattered, its occupied areas almost random in their placement with a single clear point of origin, with some major territories thousands of miles apart. Union-controlled areas also seem to bleed over quite a bit; they do not have clear national boundaries like the Polity does, suggesting the Union are more of a grassroots movement. The Union's largest areas of control appear to be in Southern Africa, South America and eastern North America, with a significant presence in North Africa, Europe and Southeast Asia. Minor territories also exist in the Far East and Australia. It is also noteworthy that the Union seems to control all four most important maritime traffic choke-points - the Gibraltar, the Suez Canal, the Strait of Malacca and the Panama Canal. Such positions allow Union to control maritime trade and may explain how its economy manages to stand against the Polity. Military Despite controlling a relatively small percent of world's resources and population, Union manages to maintain quite an effective military, easily capable of rivaling the Polity's main military branch, the Vanguard. The Union military relies on their significant technological superiority over the Vanguard, and numerous unorthodox solutions, like weaponized Nanotech, predatory Spider Tanks and massive Behemoths. Despite this, their average technology often seems to be somewhat inferior to Vanguard analogues (although this may be down to logistical or economic considerations rather than to their tech base). They are however known for their proficiency in electronic warfare, including the hacking of enemy robots and other weapons systems in the field. Their general doctrine, according to Yasamin Madrani, follows the idea of a war of attrition. They tend to expand slowly, pushing their opponent back by the constant series of small-scale skirmishes, while avoiding decisive - and thus risky - actions, if possible. Despite this, the Union military is willing to commit significant resources to large-scale operations, if the situation benefits this. It seems that Union command is especially concerned about maintaining the technological superiority over enemies, launching significant efforts to capture and study the potential game-changing technology, such as gen:LOCK. The Union military generally follows "organic", streamlined designs for their vehicles and equipment. Their uniform and machinery use a universal black and charcoal gray color scheme, with either crimson or pale yellow markers. Aircraft * Union Fighter - Air superiority fighter. * Union Drone - Versatile, unmanned aerial craft. * Unnamed heavy transport aircraft - Heavy assault transport normally used to ferry vehicles. * Unnamed infiltration aircraft - Transports that carry troops and drones to breach enemy installations, latching onto the walls and drilling entrances into them. Land Vehicles * Spider Tank - Hexapedal, armored, heavy fire-support mech. * Holon - Captured gen:LOCK technology. * Behemoth - Massive, hexapedal mechs that serve as mobile fortresses. Capable of transporting entire armies and dispensing Nanotech onto the battlefield. * Unnamed turreted six-wheeled APC - Fast armored transport used to haul prisoners and other captured individuals such as captured heretics, traitors, and suspected intellectuals. Weapons of Mass Destruction * Nanotech - Miniscule robots deployed to selectively destroy targets and form complex actions like constituting physical obstructions. Utilized in swarms. Usually eradicate organic materials in the process. Known Members Military *Union Spy (Rob Sinclair's Impersonator) (deceased) - Assigned to infiltrate the Experimental Science Unit by assuming Rob Sinclair's identity. Killed due to the strain from undergoing gen:LOCK in a bid to steal a Holon, as his nervous system was incompatible. *Yasamin Madrani (formerly, defected) - Served the Union as a pilot, possibly under a disguised alias. Deserted and sought asylum in the Polity after realizing she turned her parents over to the Union as intellectuals, leading them to be taken away with their fates being uncertain. *Nemesis (destroyed) - An Ex-Polity Holon that was captured by Union forces in New York, along with the original digitized mind of Julian Chase being trapped within. During the original Chase's descent into insanity, the Union promised him that they would find a way to return him to his human body in exchange for continued service in the war. He was later defeated in Chicago by the current Chase and his team after he stabs Nemesis in the chest with Valentina Romanyszyn's sword, killing him. Trivia *The Union's full name is a reference to the Strauss–Howe generational theory, also known as the Fourth Turning Theory. The theory states that society moves in a repeating "saeculum" or cycle made up of four parts known as "Turnings"; High, Awakening, Unraveling and Crisis. Crisis, the Fourth Turning, is an era of destruction, often involving war or revolution, in which institutional life is destroyed and rebuilt in response to a perceived threat to the nation's survival. After the crisis, civic authority revives, cultural expression redirects towards community purpose and people begin to locate themselves as members of a larger group. *On the 18th of January, 2019, the Union briefly took control of the official Rooster Teeth twitter account to spread propaganda, some of which is featured in the show itself. References Category:Factions Category:Union Category:Antagonists